


Eye of the Day

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Viggo's eyes, Sean shines like the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormatdusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormatdusk/gifts).



> For Halloween, I wrote ficlets for people who "knocked" on my virtual!door. (Final total: 12.) [](http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/profile)[**stormatdusk**](http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/), my twelfth and final visitor, appeared dressed as "[M]ata [S]cari," in "nipple tassels and harem girl pants." "Matahari," the Malay word for "sun," literally means "Eye of the Day/Dawn," and of course Mata Hari herself is a historical figure: an exotic dancer and courtesan who was accused/convicted of spying during WWI, and was executed by a French firing squad. Originally posted [in the thread available here](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/344496.html?thread=2654896#t2654896), this is a slightly tweaked version.

[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/slashy_oscars/19748.html)

If Viggo had thought he could get away with it, he would have openly called Sean his Mata Hari, for Sean shone like the sun itself, and one glance Viggo's way was like a bullet straight to the heart. Sean walked with a grace and confidence better suited to a dancer, yet his lowered looks and slightly flushed skin were as teasing fans, now covering, now exposing his most naked parts.

Sean was unconsciously seductive. Sure, he could flirt with the best of them, a solar flare bursting to life, illuminating the object of his affection, but it was in the quiet moments -- in the way he drank his morning tea, or how he chewed on the end of his pen while going over a new script -- that he burned through Viggo, leaving him helplessly scorched and beyond all hope of saving.

And when thunderclouds passed over Viggo's sun, when Sean's temper broke as a storm, Viggo felt himself pinned down, facing a grim firing squad with no hint of pardon. Yet he would endure a hundred thousand deaths to bask in Sean's rays, to be gifted with the quiet dance of lover to lover, so subtle and sure as to be unbreakable code to all but the most experienced spy.

So it was in the depths of night, when sun and Sean rested, that Viggo would turn to Sean and whisper in his ear, claiming him as Viggo's own Eye of the Day, pledging faith and fidelity. And it was in that same darkened room that Viggo's Sun God would curl a little closer, shifting unconsciously toward Viggo's gravity, earth and sun once more aligned, secrets carried between on each inhale and exhale of breath.


End file.
